


Mistake

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [80]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 80 - "You owe me."
Relationships: Xehanort & Bragi (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Mistake

Bragi smirked at Xehanort. "You owe me one, you know."

"I do, do I?" Xehanort asked. "And what would that be?"

"Well, you could always start by buying me a drink," Bragi said. "But really, I am the reason you are here, right? Really reckless of you with that Heartless."

"I could have handled it," Xehanort said.

"That wasn't what it seemed like from where I was standing," Bragi teased, enjoying the way Xehanort acted over his mistake.

There weren't many things as fun as annoying Xehanort. Bragi knew Eraqus loved it too.

He was just so easy to tease.


End file.
